Hommatsutentou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Nijimura tiene prioridades y Seijuurou pretende ser una de ellas. Y quizás la única.


**H**_ommatsutento__**u**_

**P**_or_ _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Es un ruido raro el que hace la campana de la escuela, y en estos años Nijimura no ha podido acostumbrarse. Cada vez que suena la frente se le arruga y tuerce la boca en una mueca de disgusto que termina tronando la lengua. Tal vez se deba al escándalo que se arma tras ella, quiere pensar. Pero la razón no es esa y su rabia solo empeora cuando la recuerda. La reunión termina minutos después del timbre. Es tarde y los colores naranjas y rojizos en el horizonte lo avalan. Shuuzou se incorpora con movimientos relajados pero imponentes, con un rostro serio y bello, llevando en sus ojos una mirada imperiosa que no hace más que disfrazar lo salvaje de su esencia. Como lo violento de sus actos.

El capitán del equipo de basquetbol camina con los cuadernos recargados en su costado izquierdo por los corredores del campus siendo seguido a una distancia prudente por uno de sus sub-capitanes. Tiene la cabeza llena y solo ha retenido los asuntos que a su consideración son serios de la charla de hace un momento. No pretende ser egoísta porque lo es, pero Nijimura no tiene tiempo ni memoria para ocuparse en muchas de esas cosas.

En la mente del PG de Teikkou existen prioridades que se sobreponen a todo lo restante. Incluso entre ellas se encuentran unas más importantes que otras. La escuela, su puesto como capitán, la pasión por el basquetbol, la presión de los campeonatos que empiezan, las fricciones del equipo, y sobre todas las anteriores, incluso sobre él mismo, su _padre._

Shuuzou no tiene tiempo de distraerse con novias, por eso ha rechazado sin excepciones a todas e ignorado a la linda chica que recargada en uno de los pilares espera con una carta en las manos. Halaga el valor pero no es suficiente con ello.

No puede, simplemente. Y su amor hacia su padre es más fuerte que sus vicios o las distracciones de ese tipo.

Nijimura se detiene, y la persona que le sigue lo secunda. Parece, con sus acciones, haberse olvidado de éste pero no es cierto. Sin embargo resta importancia al acto mientras se distrae un rato observando el firmamento.

El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, aguardando, esperando, y él le ha olido. Será fuerte este año, quizás y con certeza instintiva más que los anteriores. Shuuzou es un hombre fiel a sus creencias pero sobre todo fiel a sus emociones. Se conoce lo suficiente como para no sorprenderse y se pierde a menudo en lo seguro de sus afirmaciones.

"Así que esto empieza ya, ¿eh?"

La afirmación porque no es un supuesto le arruga las facciones y dibuja una mueca amarga sobre la soberbia de su agraciado rostro.

"Nijimura-_senpai_"

Su nombre choca contra sus oídos, suave, respetuoso. Pero Shuuzou se queda unos segundos más grabando en sus pupilas el torbellino deshecho de colores en el cielo.

"¿Qué?"

Su tono desvela estar de malas, como si le hubieran interrumpido mientras habla.

"Lo lamento"

Le oye decir al crío detrás de sí. Irritándole de inmediato.

"_Mocoso mentiroso"_

Haciéndole que le crea muy poco.

"Te he interrumpido"

Claro que lo ha hecho. Y sabe que será algo serio lo que le siga, porque está al tanto que si Akashi Seijuurou ha abierto la boca es para algo importante. No para idioteces como los demás miembros, en especial las que suelta el bastardo de Haizaki. A quien recuerda a menudo por ser un jodido incordio.

"_Más le vale aparecerse mañana"_

Seijuurou espera, paciente (aparentemente), a que su capitán termine con esos pensamientos que reconoce y que detesta. Cuando advierte que Nijimura ahora mismo se haya ideando torturas para cierto miembro del equipo, vuelve hablar sin importarle interrumpirlo de nuevo.

"Es solo que aún no hemos discutido el menú de esta semana con el entrenador"

Shuuzou baja la mirada hasta Akashi que le tiene rato contemplando. Indagando, por costumbre, en esos enormes ojos escarlatas una pauta que desmantele a ese niño tan asquerosamente fiable. Seijuurou no entiende y medita la posibilidad de haberlo molestado.

"Ah, ¿sí?"

La réplica se oye apagada, desinteresada; hoy se siente especialmente desmotivado y por tanto más irascible. No pretende quedarse en ese estado, mucho menos cuando minutos atrás le informaran vía móvil acerca de la condición de su padre. _No es nada grave, solo un desmayo sin importancia, _habían puesto_._

"No pareces muy interesado el día de hoy, _senpai_"

No es eso, no. Pero como dijera Shuuzou tiene prioridades más fuertes que esa.

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de ponerte a correr alrededor de la escuela?"

Akashi baja un poco la cabeza, sonriéndose discreto y elegante ante la amenaza que le ha hecho gracia.

"No quise ofenderte, _senpai_"

_Solo llamar tu atención_, confiere.

"Es solo que me preocupa _senpai_"

Es verdad, los enigmáticos ojos tallados en rubíes se lo dicen y Nijimura ni se inmuta. Le parece enternecedor por parte de su _kouhai_ que a ratos le da la imagen de un pequeño felino ondeando la cola. Pero nadamás.

Y Seijuurou lo sabe. Que es estima, aprecio en cierto grado, que el capitán no tiene favoritos y es equitativo. Algo que Akashi no puede soportar porque es distinto.

A los demás.

"Deja eso. Y ponte en marcha que tengo cosas que hacer y tu también"

Seijuurou lo sigue pero esta vez caminando a su lado con una sutil sonrisa en los labios rosáceos que los ojos de Nijimura ignoran.

Shuuzou tiene prioridades y Seijuurou pretende ser una de ellas. Brincando y destrozando lugares, incluso el de su propio padre, si es necesario.

"_¿A qué vino todo eso?"_

Mientras caminan en silencio con las débiles faldas del sol pegadas a la cara.

* * *

終わり**.**


End file.
